Despedida (HP&HG) ONE-SHOT
by chika-granger
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts ha terminado, pero Harry ha muerto durante esta... los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la canción a Radio Macande y el poema a Lorena Giron Orozco


**Despedida (HP&HG) ONE-SHOT**

**Una luz se apaga**

Una luz se apaga y lloran cuatro personas.

Un alma se marcha y ya su gente la añora.

Todos quisimos despedirnos cuando llegó la hora.

Pero no todos pudimos y por ellos hablo ahora...

Queremos que sepas que aquí todo el mundo te echa de menos,

Que sepas que sabemos que estas allá en el cielo.

Que sepas que algún día volveremos a vernos

Ya solo habrá alegría, ya no habrá sufrimiento.

Que sepas que todos siempre te recordaremos,

Que aquí nadie te olvida y que todos te queremos.

Puedes estar tranquilo, puede pasar el tiempo,

Que a toda tu familia aquí la cuidaremos entre todos...

...oh no.

Ocho barcos marchan para cumplir su palabra,

Desde ya sus restos en el mar descansan.

La vida es triste y dura y se lleva a las buenas personas,

Pero no importa, aquí se quedan tus memorias.

Queremos que sepas que aquí todo el mundo te echa de menos,

Que sepas que sabemos que estas allá en el cielo.

Que sepas que algún día volveremos a vernos

Ya solo habrá alegría, ya no habrá sufrimiento.

Que sepas que todos siempre te recordaremos,

Que aquí nadie te olvida y que todos te queremos.

Puedes estar tranquilo, puede pasar el tiempo,

Que a toda tu familia aquí la cuidaremos entre todos...

...oh no.

Aun no puedo comprender que te has ido, me parece algo completamente imposible e irreal, tú no te puedes ir, tienes que estar aquí, jamás pensé que podías irte, que podrías dejarme de un modo tan definitivo, si apenas podía vivir con la distancia entre nosotros como hare ahora que esa distancia se ha vuelto infinita.

Recuerdo la última vez que te vi, era imposible saberlo y fue como cualquier otra ocasión, no pensé que ese adiós que nos dijimos seria el ultimo, para entonces tantas cosas nos habían alejado, pero aun así nuestra amistad siempre se mantuvo, aunque hubiera miles de kilómetros entre nosotros, aunque no pudiéramos estar de frente, tu siempre estabas ahí, para mí cuando te necesitaba, y ese día como me alegre de verte, después de tanto tiempo, esperando que ese encuentro se repitiera; como te quise y como me duele quererte ahora sabiendo que ya nunca estarás conmigo.

Recuerdo tantas cosas, cada instante que pase a tu lado, como te conocí siendo aún una niña y como aprendí a quererte siendo ya una mujer, como dejamos que el deseo destruyera nuestra amistad y se confundiera con amor sin llevarnos a ningún lado. Pero a pesar de todo siempre nos unió un sentimiento inmutable que nada ni nadie pudo desaparecer; en el peor momento de mi vida estuviste ahí, y ahora que te he perdido no hay nadie que esté aquí para sostenerme.

El dolor me paraliza, es como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, tuve que verte ahí, inmóvil, para convencerme de que te habías ido, pero aun así no logro comprender la realidad. No he podido llorarte, ya lo sabes soy demasiado dura, siempre escondida detrás de una armadura, para que nadie pueda lastimarme, parece que no puedo romper mi coraza ni siquiera por ti; solo deje escapar un par de lagrimas cuando vi tu rostro; además todo lo que me rodea me impide mostrar el dolor que destruye mi interior; como voy a llorarte cuando es ella la que tiene derecho a hacerlo, como, si yo solo soy una amiga del pasado, yo no tengo ese derecho, aunque ella también pertenezca al pasado y mi amor se tan grande como el suyo; para los que están aquí lo nuestro fue algo absurdo y que se acabó hace mucho tiempo, pero no saben que seguimos queriéndonos después de todo, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Ahora solo me queda confiar en que estas en la gloria de Dios, que estas en paz, en el cielo, donde más te gustaba estar; y que aunque ya no tengo a mi amigo, a mi amor, ahora tengo a alguien que me cuida desde el cielo. Te voy a querer toda la vida, siempre vas a vivir en mí. Desecho los malos recuerdos, junto con tus defectos, porque aunque estaban ahí, solo te hacían más especial, y yo también cometí errores; además tus virtudes lo rebasaban todo. Me olvido de eso y me quedo con tu sonrisa sincera, con tu mirada amble, con tu fuerza, con tu abrazo protector y tus palabras siempre oportunas; me quedo con tus bromas, con tu alegría, con la forma en que te movías al bailar: me quedo con tu determinación con la que veías siempre para adelante; me quedo con la imagen del gran hombre que fuiste y serás siempre. Atesoro cada una de tus palabras y los momentos que compartimos, y me guardo mis lágrimas porque como tu decías siempre vas a ser el mejor sea donde sea y estés donde estés.

Te prometo que borrare de mi mente la imagen de tu cuerpo en el ataúd, y todo el dolor del funeral; porque el que estaba ahí ya no eras tú; solo era tu cuerpo pero tu alma ya estaba muy lejos, en ese lugar donde solo hay paz y amor, y donde volveremos a encontrarnos algún día. Me quedo aquí pero no completamente sola, sino con todo lo que me enseñaste; si estoy aquí es para crecer y triunfar, como a ti te gustaría, aunque tu muerte duela como ninguna otra cosa va a dolerme nunca, no va a romperme.

Ahora estoy junto a ella, nos necesitamos para encontrar algo de paz y consuelo, eso es quizá lo único bueno de tu partida, que ha vuelto a unirnos. Y también estoy con él, tu mejor amigo, solo nosotros compartimos la misma imagen tuya y solo nosotros entendemos que la mejor manera de recordarte es vivir, vivir para alcanzarlo todo, vivir como tú lo hiciste siempre al máximo. Te digo adiós solo por un tiempo, pero no me despido porque te siento, te pienso y te amo.

**Lloro Y Sonrió**

Lloro por el tiempo

Que nunca compartiremos.

Sonrió por todo el que si

Pudimos compartir.

Lloro por los momentos

En que se que te necesitare

Y no estarás ahí.

Sonrió, por todos aquellos

En que tuve

De manera incondicional

Tu apoyo y tu valioso

Y siempre imparcial consejo.

Lloro por que fue solo

En medio de la crisis

Que valore lo importante

Que eres en mi vida.

Sonrió,

Porque siempre lo fuiste,

Sin esperar nada a cambio.

Lloro porque viviré muchos

Momentos felices que no

Podre compartir contigo.

Sonrió por todos los que

Pudimos compartir a pesar

Del ajetreo diario de la vida

Y las barreras que intentaron

Separarnos y no pudieron.

Lloro porque no veré más

El roble que siempre

Me ha sostenido en tus ojos,

Tampoco veré en ellos

Tu valor, tu mesura,

Tu prudencia y tu justicia.

No veré mas reflejada

En tu mirar, tu calidad

Humana, tu honestidad y la

Autenticidad de tu persona.

Sonrió porque el recuerdo

De tu mirar,

Estará siempre conmigo.

Loro por lo efímero

De la vida.

Sonrió por la eternidad que

Se vive y que compartimos

En los mejores de nuestros

Momentos juntos.

Podre revivirlos

Una y otra vez,

En ese espacio donde

La mente y el corazón

Se unen al alma

Y trascienden al tiempo.

Lloro porque es tan difícil

Dejarte ir.

Y sonrió en la esperanza de

Encontrarte de nuevo,

Cuando el turno sea mío,

En el eterno circulo

De la vida.

Lloro porque este mundo

Pierde aun gran hombre,

Y sonrió porque muchos

Tuvimos la oportunidad

De ser tocados

Por tu maravillosa persona.

Lloro por todo lo que pudo

Ser y no fue.

Gracias,

Por todo lo que soñé y

Gracias a ti, ¡si fue!


End file.
